Dusk: The Twilight story of Another Cullen
by xAndieCullenx
Summary: Andie Cullen, who after tragic accident, involving Emmett Cullen,was transformed into a vampire where she was 'adopted' by Carlisle Cullen. Now a new girl has come to Forks and has taken an interest in Edward and his family. What will happen? twilight
1. Another Morning

_**A/N: Thanks for clicking into my story I hope you'll enjoy it. My friends sure did. Anyway please review when you've read it. Thanks.**_

**Chapter 1**

I got dressed and walked towards Alice's bathroom so she could do my hair and make-up.

On the way I bumped into Emmett with a bath towel around his waist.

'Why'd you take a shower?' I asked him.

'Morning to you too Andie' he said.

I raised my eyebrows.

'I was curious' he said looking away from me with a sudden interest in the white ceiling.

'Okay' I said slowly. "_Edward! Get down here and pull Emmett's towel_ _off" I thought._

'So um feel a breeze yet?' I asked.

'No why?' Emmett said.

Suddenly he turned around as soon as Ed pulled off his towel because he noticed me looking behind him.

Emmett ran like a bullet into his room. Ed and I stood there laughing our heads off.

Then Rosalie came out of her room. I'd never seemed to get used to her. I'd learned to ignore her just like Ed did.

'That wasn't nice' she snarled at me.

'Ah well. Wait why did he send you out to speak to me?' I said back.

'He didn't I just came out to tell you never to do that to him again otherwise I'll finish what that bear started' she said in a threatening tone.

I gulped and shivered. It was a distant memory I had tried to forget.

_It was before I had been transformed and the reason I was transformed._

_I was out for a stroll in the forest when I saw Emmett unfortunately it was when he was hunting. He was annoying a bear at the time, it was a miracle he had just started and not turned to his instincts just yet and attacked me. Instead he ran off and the bear attacked me. He watched and Rosalie too. He argued with her whether to take me to Carlisle or not. Rosalie didn't want to but Emmett realised it was his fault in the first place. I woke up two days later feeling very different._

Suddenly Carlisle was next to me. 'That's enough Rosalie, Andie go apologise to Emmett' he said calmly.

'Fine' I said quietly but I knew they could hear.

I walked to Emmett's room and tapped on the door. No reply.

'Em, can I come in?'There was a muffled yes.

I went in and sat on the bed beside him.

'I'm sorry I did that Emmett, it was for fun, spur of the moment thing and it was wrong. But if it was Ed you'd do the same wouldn't you?'

He laughed and nodded.

'Hug?' I asked. 'Yeah' he said.

He gave me one of his famous bear hugs. 'Well I've got to go get ready. See you in a bit' I said.

'Okay' he said.

I walked to Alice's bathroom and entered to find her and Jasper kissing.

'Ugh get a room' I said. They broke apart.

'I think you'll find that this is my room' Alice said.

'So, I warned you I was coming this morning and anyway shouldn't you have seen me coming?'

'Alright, I'm going' Jazz said coming towards me.

'what are you doing?' I said leaning away. He kissed me on the cheek.

'Ughh' I said wiping it off. He chuckled. 'So young, so oblivious' he said leaving the bathroom.

I snorted. Alice did my hair and make-up. She also made me change my clothes because she said they weren't suitable.

I didn't want to argue.

Everyone got into Ed's Volvo, Carlisle went to work in his Mercedes and Esme stayed at home. I took my motorbike.

When we arrived at school and got parked I noticed a new truck in the parking lot.

The day went pretty fast before I knew it the bell rang for lunch. '_Finally' I thought._ Ed chuckled behind me.

We sat at our usual table with a tray of food each that we weren't going to eat.

Then Alice left. Then I noticed the new girl look over at us.

Her name was Isabella Swan.

She had just moved here from phoenix to live with her dad who was chief in the police force here in forks.

I know all of this because of all the gossip going around town, plus her father had told everyone and anyone.

'Who are they?' she asked Jessica Stanley who was sat next to her.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think by review.**


	2. New People

**Chapter 2:New people**

'That's Edward, Emmett and Andie Cullen. The blonde ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen' Jessica said quietly.

'But some of them are together. Like together together.' Jessica said.

'Which ones?' Isabella said. 'Um well the blonde girl Rosalie and Emmett the tall muscley guy and Alice and the other blonde one Jasper.'

Jessica said pointing them out subtly. She then told us that we were adopted by Carlisle () and his wife and that we all lived together.

Then Isabella asked it 'Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?' Clearly she had her eye on Edward. She glanced over to him and realised he was staring at her and turned back.

'That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him' she said glumly. I smiled.

'What are you smiling at?' Edward said smirking to me while showing his crooked smile. My favourite smile of his. It made me smile more.

'_Oh just about what Jessica said about you not dating. It's not true. Some here are good looking enough for you otherwise you wouldn't have dated me right?' I thought._ The smile wiped from his face and he stood up and walked off with the others. I sighed.

'Who's the bronze haired girl?' Isabella asked Jessica.

I decided to go over and introduce myself instead.

'Hi. I'm Andie Cullen. You're Isabella Swan aren't you?' I asked her.

'Bella' she said. 'Oh you don't like your full name too huh?' I said.

'Sorry?'

'Well my real name's Andrea but I like to be called Andie'

'Oh' she said understandingly.

'Yeah, so where are you next class?' I asked.

'Biology' she said. _Uh Oh._

'Same here'.

As we walked to biology I tried to get to Ed's thoughts. I had to warn him.

'_Ed I'm sorry I was just saying. But watch out Bella is going to have to sit with you' I thought. _Hopefully he had got my message and was going home "not feeling well".

Unfortunately he didn't because he was sat at his table next to the only free seat.

I walked to my table. The one in front of Ed. Bella had gone to the teacher to hand in her form. I sat down waiting for class to start.

Then it hit me.

The burning sensation in the back of my throat. It was Bella she had walked in front of the fan which had directed our way. I shot a look back at Ed. He had the same look as me. In pain, swallowing back the venom in our mouths and trying to restrain ourselves from attacking her.

I couldn't take any more; I had to escape this pain.

'_I'm going. I can't take any more. Good luck. Can I have the keys?' I thought._

With a swift movement I had the keys of Ed's car in my hand. No one had noticed because he was so fast.

I walked up to the teacher and got the slip to leave. I left as quickly as I could.

I went and sat in Ed's car. Before I knew it Ed was beside me in the driver's seat.

'I'd better get out before the others come back' I said.

'No' he said sternly. 'Emmett's taking your motorbike'.

The ride home was very quiet.

When we got home there were some arguments and discussions. Emmett couldn't understand why we didn't just attack her. Edward ran away and I stayed at home (Carlisle was worried that I wouldn't be strong enough being so young and everything).But I wanted to go because I was worried about Bella. Alice had had a vision of her becoming one of us.

**A/N: Please leave a comment! Thanks.**


	3. Bedtime

**Chapter 3: Bedtime**

When Edward came back after his break away I persuaded Carlisle to let me go back to school. Although I had a bit of help from Esme and Alice's reassuring vision that everything was going to be fine.

We sat at our usual table. It was snowing and we had got covered in it coming into the canteen. Em shook his dripping hair towards Alice and Rose.

We all laughed except for those who got covered in it.

Then I got drenched by Jazz and Ed who did the same to me. Ugh horrible.

_Wait why did that just feel cold?_

Ed was staring at Bella again. '_What are you doing?' I thought. _He turned back to me and then when I wasn't looking he turned back.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I heard Bella ask Jessica who pointed out that Edward was staring at her. I tuned out of the conversation. Then I heard our name being said by Jessica, "The Cullen's don't like anybody really…..well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them". "Well that's except for Andie, she seems very nice" she continued. At this I went over and said hi to them. We walked to biology with Mike Newton. He was talking about an ambush after school in the snow. When it started to rain washing the snow away I could see glimpses of happiness in Bella's face.

I went and sat at my desk. Bella was sat behind me doodling on her book. Ed came in and sat down next to her. I was lost in thoughts and only caught sections of the conversation. "You must be Bella Swan" he said.

Class started during the middle of their little chat. We started to separate onion slides. Ed and Bella took turns looking over each other's answer. Pretty stupid in my opinion. Ed's hand caught Bella's. "I'm sorry" he muttered. My partner and I finished soon after Ed and Bella. Then one of her questions she asked Ed startled me. "Did you get contacts?" she asked. Oh No. She had noticed the change of colour since the last time when he was in his instincts. He was thankfully saved by Mr Banner questioning him. When he left Ed kept asking Bella questions. Why she came here, why she sent herself here and am I annoying you?

"I'm annoyed at myself actually" she answered. "My mother says I'm always so easy to read."

"I find you very difficult to read" he said. This was true. It had sparked a big debate in the Cullen household. He said he couldn't read her mind like he usually can with others. Yes we have powers. Vampires have powers.

When the last bell rang I went out and got my motorbike started. Bella got in her truck and started to reverse nearly destroying a Toyota. Ed laughed beside me.

On my way home I was doing my usual speed of 120km/h. Then in one quick moment I hit a deer which I didn't see and went flying off my bike. "What…?" I said to myself. Next thing the Volvo went passed and stopped beside me. Ed rolled down the window.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I hit a deer and fell off!" I replied.

"Get back home. We'll talk there." He said and drove off. I re-mounted my bike and set off.

When I finally got home, without anymore incidents, everyone was waiting for me. I explained to them what had happened. Em laughed. I glared at him. He was quiet after that. I can be quite persuasive.

"So what do you think happened?" I asked Carlisle.

"So you say you we're paying attention." He said.

"Yes. Actually more than I usually do." I said.

"I think your reflexes are slowing down" he said. I stood there completely confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't fully know but I think time will tell. Now go hunt you will need it" he said.

"Kay. Em?" I said and he nodded.

Out in the forest I waited for Em while he had gone to hunt. I sat on a nearby rock. He came back with blood all over his hands. I noticed this then inhaled to begin to hunt.

I opened my eyes. I was in the house laying on the sofa in the living room.

"What happened?" I said wearily.

"You fainted." Carlisle said who was nearby.

"What?" I said sitting up.

"I don't know. What was the last thing you remember." He asked.

I thought for a bit. "When Em came back with blood all over his hands and then I inhaled." I said. Everyone stood in silence. "What time is it?" I asked breaking it.

"Four o' clock in the morning." Ed answered.

"Right. I'm going to bed." I said.

"Why?" Em asked.

"I'm tired. What do you think?" I said.

"Andie, do you hear yourself?" Ed asked. I thought back over what I had said. Then I realised.

"What's happening to me?" I said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
